What's Beauty?
by BlackInkStudios
Summary: Cloud knows he's hot for the guy dancing across the room and can't bear to rip his eyes from the boy, he's so beautiful and...well hot. Cloud just doesn't know what to do with himself when Tifa decides to help her friend out.YAOI Z/C Explict


Alright first time writtig yaoi but I honestly think it's really good so take a good look at alright? Thanks you guys!

-Kk

* * *

What is Beauty?

The way water trickles down a creek or the flakes of color in someone's eyes. A lot of things can be called beautiful and are. But beauty doesn't have to be called the model on the front page of a magazine. It thrives in many different places, some we probably don't even think about because it's far too familiar and it falls in our gaze every day.

But if you pay attention you can see it wherever it is. Beauty can hide anywhere and be right under your nose but unnoticeable.

This is what Cloud pondered as he watched a very sexy man dancing erotically across the room filled with sweaty and glamorous people. Lights danced across the walls and the music vibrated in everyone's chest giving them the urge to move within the rythem. The music was like liquid fire as it flared through the club lurring everyone to come and play...But there Cloud sat at the bar casting quick glances at the boy across the room who was currently feeling up a really hot chick that had long swaying brown hair and smooth tan skin.

Cloud and his friends were at the club portion of the hotel they lived in. Cid owned it but he let them stay in it for free. It was giant, it held a club, movie theaters, three pools, five hot tubs, two grand libraries, three music rooms filled with all sorts of instruments. Everything you could ask for was right in that grand hotel. But the only people he let stay there for free was Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, Yazzo, Kadaj, Zack, and Reno. Everyone else he had pay a fee depending on their room and so on. But Cloud and all the others were lucky, they got the highest rooms and the most service for free. Being Cid's close friend was quite a rewarding thing.

And tonight was the anual party night, the hotel hosted three every week and it was a big hit throughout Midgar.

"I think he's bi Cloud. I've seen him around here before not just dancing with the ladies. From talking to him and knowing him for a while now he's a real nice guy. His name's Zack Fair. He's also one of the _free expense_ people that live here. I'm sure you've had your eye on him for some time." Cid explained while cleaning a shot glass behind the bar. Reno stood next to him smiling knowingly.

"Shut up and pour me another drink Cid." Cloud looked at him sternly and Cid did as he comanded refilling his glass of Jack. Tifa who was sitting on the right next to Cloud was summing up her thoughts on the raven named Zack and finally came to a conclusion, as did Yazoo and Kadaj on the other side of Cloud.

"Yep he really _is_ your type my brother." Kadaj and Yazoo cheered together smiling at their druken slurred speech.

"He would be good with you. He seems really friendly and up beat, that is the complete opposite of you! So you guys would keep each other balanced!" Tifa smiled with herself, she was glad she could be so honest with Cloud. After all Cloud wasn't the most optimistic fellow around if you know what I mean. Yuffie just smiled and nodded in aggreement with Tifa.

"I _can_ have fun _when_ I want to." Everyone laughed and Tifa patted Cloud's back.

"Yeah you _can,_ so why not do it _now?"_ Tifa asked violently pulling Cloud from his chair and standing him upright. The womans brute force was no match for any others. She grabbed his black button up shirt and pulled the four top buttons off to reveal his lean sculpted chest, then she pulled off the bottome three to reveal some flat toned stomach. She ruffled his spiky blonde hair to make it "sexily crazed" and grabbed his blue and white pants belt pulling it clean off then reclasping it around his hips but not through the loops leaving it to rest sexly loppsided enhancing the effect of his enticing hips. His legs were clad in _tight _drak blue wash jeans and hugged his toned thighs and ass _very well._ Cloud looked utterly confused but then slide back into his cold hard stare. "I had to do _something _after _all_, pulling off the buttons was so you can't get them back on in case you get _shy._" At this Tifa smirked evily and then threw in another comment as she pushed him through the pulsing crowd of dancing people. "I also _had_ to rip off the belt just _so that it'd be easier for you both later...'_ And with that Tifa pushed him hard directly into Zack and quickly disappeared from behind him to head back to the bar still smiling brightly.

Cloud landed with and "agh" as he stumbeled onto a hard chest toppling them both over rolling into an unused space. Cloud opened his eyes to find himself straddling Zack Fair's lap. _'Ahh shit.'_

Zack raised a hand to massage his forehead and looked up at Cloud confused. Cloud went to pull back to stand but Zack quickly grabbed his thigh and kept it in place. "Don't move yet...my...stomach hurts is all."

'Yeah right my stomach hurts, the pain is actually a little lower.' Zack laughed inwardly at his thoughts and felt his dick gain a little more stiffness at the blonde straddling him looking so delectable. 'Man this guy hasn't veen really talked to me and I already have a boner! I don't even know him! Gosh way to go Zack! Nice way to keep yourself calm!'

Zack released his grip on Cloud's thigh and rested it just a little too close to Cloud's...front area. Cloud slid back a little in surprise accidently rubbing their groins together and instantly slidding back up right into Zack's hand. They both involintarily moaned. Cloud sat motionless still stunned as Zack rolled them over to be on Cloud and pushed himself on his arms that were placed on either side of Cloud's face.

"Having trouble?" Zack joked swiftly standing in his tight grey jeans and fully open blue button up shirt letting Cloud have a full veiw of his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. Zack smiled big not feeling the slightest uncomfort under the blonde's eyes. So far he was quite intrigued with this boy. Now that he had helped the blonde stand he moved his hand out to Cloud and spoke ina sweet friendly voice. "Now let's try this again, I'm Zack Fair and you are?" Cloud took Zack's hand and shook it.

"I'm Cloud Strife." Cloud really liked this guy, he seemed easy going and carefree, everything Cloud wasn't basically. But he could be at times though rarely. Zack's skin burned against Cloud's, he could feel Zack's quickening pulse through their touching hands. They released their joined hands and laughed. This situation was rather amusing to them.

"So nice way to meet someone huh? Why don't we go get some drinks?" Zack asked grabbing Cloud's hand and pulling him through the crowd to the bar next to Cid and Reno's. Cloud was surprised at Zack's ability to be so comrfortable with a complete stranger.

They sat down and Zack ordered two shots of sraight vodka. Zack looked at Cloud and grinned. "This I'll explain in a second but first tell me something about you. Anything at all no matter what it is." Cloud wasn't sure where to start.

"My favorite colors blue." 'Just keep it simple right? Making things to complicated could let off I like him. Just be careful Cloud.' Cloud was set on keeping things simple as to not mess anything up, he had never really felt nervous before...until now at least.

"Mine too! Okay now since we both agree we both have to drink to it. This game is called My Shots. I guess it means like my things, or hobbies or something!" Zack giggled feeling himself take in the vodka completly. The waiter walked by and instantly refilled the shot glases smiling at Cloud.

"Okay...let's see...I'm a guy." Zack giggled again wondering why the liquior was taking such a toll on him. He couldn't keep himself under control. Cloud smiled at Zack's gestures and silently laughed.

"Well isn't that obvious Zack?" Cloud joked nudging Zack in the ribs and laughed too. Zack nodded and clanked his glass against Cloud's, then they both chugged their shots.

"I've never seen him joke so freely with someone before, it's intresting to see their reactions to each other. I'm surprised at how fast Zack took him into interest. Things seem to be going well." Tifa smiled and took a sip of her Jack. She didn't want to get too drunk, she wanted to see Cloud being himself with no defense up. This would be a night to remember.

"Zack's a good friend of mine so I know Zack's a real ladie- I mean people's man. He gets alot of people to date him, no matter if they were a taken girl or supposedly straight man when they met. Zack just has a way of entrancing people with his open optimistic outlook on things. But I've only seen one girl make it to the bar with him. And that one was with him for a long while, I think it was like seven months or so? They broke up only about one month ago. So from what I can conclude in this situation, Zack is already serious about Cloud. He only takes the people he's most intrested in to the bar with him. And that other girl had to talk and dance with him for about three hours before he did. Cloud only knew him for a minute before he decided. I was quite surprised." Cid explained as he poured their drinks skillfully. Reno patted him on the back and smirked. He agreed whole heartedly with Cid.

"I think you're right Cid, they most likely will end up with each other." Tifa replied and took another swig letting the taste envelope her throat.

"So let's make things more interesting, how about if I can get that guy to dance with me you have to...um...dance with me?" Cloud asked surprising himself at his confedence. He had after all just pointed at the second hottest guy here who was surrounded with flocks of girls and guys at the moment. His silver long hair shimmered in the light of the club and he moved so smoothly it was almost impossible. Zack considered this for a moment. 'But what do I get?'

"Wait! What do I get in return if you lose?" Zack questioned eyeing Cloud. Cloud shifted thinking about how to answer this.

"Anything you want form me." Cloud realized what he had just offered and cringed in his mind, he had just felt bold at the moment so he had offered himself or anything he could do for Zack. Zack's face curled up in one of the most wickedest grins Cloud had ever seen.

"You, Cloud, have to fu- I mean you have to let me have my way with you no matter what it is. And if you win you get to do anything to me." Cloud nodded forgeting his last proposel on what would happen if he won. Cloud stood and slipped in between the people dancing and twirling around him. When he got to the silver haired guy he moved to the rythem and slipped past the girls and guys who were surronding him. The man took imeadiate notice and began to grind his hips into Cloud's ass. Cloud felt his stomach lurch, he wanted Zack's touch not this man's.

"I'm Sephiroth. And you are?" The silver haired man asked seductively running his hands down Cloud's sides. Cloud gulped and closed his eyes picturing Zack doing this to him. At this fantasy he felt himself harden.

"I'm Cloud Strife." Cloud whispered grinding back his hips into Sephiroth's growing erection. Cloud was surprised he had such a quick effect on someone.

'Damn he _got_ him to dance with him why isn't he back now? SHIT I SWEAR IF THAT GUY LAYS A HAND ON HIS ASS OR CROTCH I'LL RIP HIM TO SHREDS!" Zack was getting a whole lot more protective and flustered than he should be. He knew Cloud wasn't his to touch but still it killed him to see Cloud with an expression that said "I like this." while he was grinding back into that...PIECE OF SHIT.

But what Cloud couldn't pretend was Zack was the hands on his ass that were grabbing him roughly. Cloud's eyes widened when Sephiroth moved his hands slowly forward to his front. 'Holly shit I'm about to be molested!'

Zack rose from his seat immeadiately and ran into the crowd scanning for Cloud. When he found him he grabbed his arm and whisked him away from a stunned Sephiroth not feeling the slightest hesistation in his movements. Zack led Cloud back to the bar and sat him down with an angry expression on his face. "What the hell were you thinking? He could've...you know! You should've just turned around and came back to me the second he started to dance with you." Zack's voice had started out furious but now the were kind and gentle.

"I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking about somebody else." Cloud looked straight into Zack's eyes now.

"Who could you have thought about when doing that with _him?"_ Zack questioned sitting down again. Cloud looked away feeling Zack's eyes tracing over him waiting for an answer.

"I won't tell you. But anyways I won didn't I." Cloud looked at Zack evily and laughed now thinking about what he could do to him, after all he did have frre rain over anything and everything Zack could _offer._

_"Actually no you didn't win. You got yourself into trouble which causes you to move back down from a win to a minus win, which makes me higher than you! Which mean...I get you." Zack's grin was beyond evil now; Cloud gulped; Zack tipped the waiter and grabbed Cloud dragging him up the stairs to his room. _

_"Where are we going Zack?" Cloud asked following him into the elevator. Zack pushed the number 61 button and turned back to Cloud with glazed eyes. Cloud wasn't scared but was still extrodinariyl dense not understanding what was going on. 'That's the same floor as mine, but I thought there were only two rooms up there...but then again I've never met the other person living up there. So it was Zack all along?'_

_"I am going to claim my prize from the bet. You did say I could do anything to you after all Cloud..." Zack buttoned down the last buttons on Cloud's black shirt and smirked. Cloud felt himself step back to lean against the wall. He was in for one hell of a night he just knew it..._

_Zack licked Cloud's neck and recieved a shiver and gasp in return. He kissed his neck lovingly and licked under his jaw. Zack pulled Cloud's shirt down to his elbows and slid his tounge down to the expanse between his neck and collar bone. He sucked it as hard as he could desperately trying to mark the inhuman hot boy underneath him as his own._

_The elevator doors slid open and Zack picked Cloud up carrying him quickly down the familiar halls to his room. He opened the door and slammed it behind them still holding on to Cloud as if afraid he'd disappear. He walked throught the hallways and kicked open his bedroom door not bothering to close it behind him. He layed Cloud softly down on his bed and licked straight up his flat smooth stomach making him shiver. "Are you okay with this Cloud?" Zack's voice was gentle and sencere, pure hearted down to the core._

_"As long as you'll stay with it in the morning." Cloud's voice was sturdy but had a drop of an unsure tone to it, like he was afraid Zack would back up and leave. Zack stroked Clouds bangs from his face softly and smiled the most brilliant of smiles in the entire universe. Cloud knew that whatever Zack would say next was going to be the pure white truth._

_"I swear it..." And with that Zack kissed Cloud letting his true passion burst forward. Cloud kissed back trying to move his unexperienced tounge in the way Zack did, but was triumphently failing. Zack smiled around Cloud's swirling tounge and pushed his tounge against Cloud's making them both moan._

_Zack tugged at Clouds belt pulling it clean off his slender hips. Next was his tight pants. He slid his hands behind Cloud's waist and cupped his ass squeezing it and then pulling his pants down completely to throw them on the floor next to his bed and releasing Cloud's lips. Cloud reached up for Zack and tackled him down on the floor. Zack hit the floor with a slight groan and smiled. He liked someone who wasn't afraid of taking control._

_"Hey you don't get to do it **all**. I won't be the only one getting pounded into." Cloud smiled devilishly, he didn't know why he suddenly felt this wave of dominance. He was usually dominant in any situation but he hadn't been with Zack up until now. Cloud scanned Zack's face for reluctance but he just smiled. _

_Zack had to admit he was dominant too but Cloud was unlike anyone else, he was beyond the line of who had control. "Okay, but just remember I'm not a girl, and I won't forget that when I get my turn." Cloud placed his hand on Zack's cloth covered erection and smirked. _

_"No problem..." Cloud's hand rubbed Zack in the most unnaturally pleasurable ways, it was inhuman to be able to make someone moan as much as Zack did right then. Zack couldn't keep himself in control he was losing his sanity, letting it slip away into the sweetness of Cloud. Cloud jerked his zipper down and pulled his skin tight jeans down to his ankles and then slipped them off not wasting any time. Cloud liked from Zack's right inside ankle to his upper inner thigh where his boxers still were making Zack make the hotest sounds._

_Cloud dpped his fingers beneath the waistband and pulled them clean off Zack. Zack felt the cold wood floor pressing against his back. He grabbed Cloud and pulled him into the bed with him and under the covers laughing._

_Cloud snaked his hand down Zack's toned torso and grabbed a hold of his dick ellicting a loud long moan from him. He slid his hand from base to tip and back again slowly then he sped up and went back to slow. Finally he pumped as hard as he could making Zack go crazy with lust. Cloud chersihed each sound he got, because maybe just maybe this wouldn't happen again. That thought was ripped from Cloud's mind though as Zack came all over Cloud's hand and dragged himself down the bed to take Cloud's dick whole in his mouth. Cloud yelped and his hips jolted forward in surprise. _

_Suprisingly Zack didn't choke over his twelve inch (surprisingly long for a small framed guy like him!). Zack just smiled and continued his ministrations sucking as hard and long as possible. This continued for a few mintues before Cloud felt his stomach do a leap and he came; he was sensitive with Zack._

_Cloud sucked his fingers as Zack moved to direct his throbbing cock towards Cloud. "Is it okay because I don't know if I can wait..." Zack's voice was pleading and layered thick with lust and passion. Cloud nodded and then spoke softly._

_"But you have to promise I can have my way with you afterwards." Cloud's dominant side hadn't left and he was sure it wasn't going to dissolve until he had Zack for as long as he could go. Zack nodded hastily and plunged deep into Cloud hitting his prostate head on. No guy had ever been top with Cloud before. But Zack was a totally different story, he was way too alluring for Cloud to reject._

_Zack waited for the green light and when he did it was his turn to gain pure pleasure. Zack thrust and thurst not slowing down but speeding up constantly accelarating. Cloud's body shocked up and they rolled off the bed again still connected. Zack picked Cloud up effortlessly pushing him up against the wall and continued shoving himself inside Cloud's tight ass. He had never been so desperate before. Cloud moaned and screamed in bursts of pleasure. It turned him on even more that he was against the wall, he really loved it rough._

_Zack slammed Cloud into the wall and pushed into him even deeper. Cloud writhed in ecstacy wrapping his legs and arms tightly around Zack for much neede support. He was so intoxicated with pleasure he could barley keep himself upwards even in Zack's arms. Zack licked Cloud's neck and sucked hard recieving in turn a darm maroon hickey. He wanted- no needed people to know Cloud was his and **only his.**_

_Cloud's prostate was hit again and resulted in him slamming himself down on Zack's twelve inch pulsing length and making Zack come as well. Zack continued his thrusting and picked Cloud up bringing him to the bed and landing next to him and pulling out. This was one of the wildest night he had ever spent with anyone. And they still weren't done._

_Cloud smiled and let his eyes slip shut saying. "I'm too tired to fuck you sensless like I wanted so tomorrow your in for hell. Got it Zack?" Zack smiled in turn and laughed. _

_"Yeah I accept, and live up to your boosting got it?" Cloud nodded and turned facing the wall instead of Zack. Zack pressed himself against Cloud's body and could feel his boner regaining it's stiffness. But he willed it away and wrapped his arm around Cloud's side and let himself slip into the sweetness of Cloud filled dreams. Tomorrow would definatley be something to look forward to....(:_

* * *

_So I know that was _**a whole lot **of smut and stuff. But I plan on continuing if people like it. So if you did please review so I know and can continue with the story. If you didn't let me know what you didn't like. If your a yaoi fan girl like me I'm sure you liked that right? Yeah I know you did, lol, just joking with you. But yaoi fan girl or boy let me know what you thought alright!

Love you guys later! ^_^


End file.
